


Dollhouse

by LittlePopcorn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark Tubbo, Gen, Horror, Suspense, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Tommy ends up in the woods, what can go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePopcorn/pseuds/LittlePopcorn
Summary: Tommy fights with his parents and decides to run away. He ends up in a house in the middle of the woods. The boy who lives there, Tubbo, seems to be a nice guy, even if he and his friend are a little bit weird.When things begin getting strange, follow Tommy as he tries to discover the secrets hidden in the house.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 54
Kudos: 85
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another story :)  
> The idea was inspired by a great fanfic I read some years ago, but I never managed to find it again.  
> I hope you enjoy the story! :D

Tommy was never one for doing magic. He heard a lot of people talk about it, though. Of how there were people with the ability to make potions. They could also turn people into something else. Frogs seem pretty famous in that regard. Tommy would often stare at the wall and wonder how the magic must work, as he hasn’t seen any magic before.

But poor Tommy doesn’t have time to learn magic. His parents make him work all day. Tommy shouldn’t be angry about it. After all, they needed to make a living. But their harsh words and lack of praise make Tommy dread his days.

He’d get up just before sunrise, and keep working until the sun disappeared in the horizon. His family didn’t have a lot of money, so the best they had for food was lunch. It was usually some of the vegetables they grew at their farm, and sometimes a bit of meat.

By the end of the day, Tommy would go to bed exhausted. But he started to grow use to the routine. He did his tasks on automatic, letting himself get lost on his thoughts. He was strong, he could take care of himself.

But he was only 16. He wasn’t an adult yet, and he should have a chance to live a fun childhood. He didn’t get the chance, because he could never live comfortably.   
There were some days that his confident persona would crack. He’d stare unblinking at the wall. He’d wish for something more. A better life, someone who cared for him. 

He learned to keep quiet. His parents wouldn’t like it when he screamed. That’s what makes the present moment so awful.

“You treat me like a slave!” Tommy shouts. His parents are in the room with him. His mother looks distressed and his father looks angry. 

“We need to survive! I’m sorry if you couldn’t waste all your day sleeping!” His father says sarcastically.

“You never cared for me!” Tommy glares at his family, fists shaking. His mother’s eyes widen.

“We only want what’s best for you! Without us you’d be dead!” His father shouts. 

“Well, maybe I’d rather be dead!” Tommy spats. 

“Don’t speak to us like that young man!” 

“Or what?” Tommy raises an eyebrow. “What can you do? Huh? You’re gonna beat me? Guess what? I don’t care! I’m tired of taking this shit from you!” Tommy steps closer, starring defiantly at his father. “I’m done! You never said anything remotely nice to me! Am I that insignificant to you? Maybe I should have never been born!” 

Tommy stops when a sound echoes through the room. He feels a stinging pain on his face. He brings a hand up, touching the red skin. His father’s fists are clenched. Tommy stops. His father just punched him.

Tommy started at the ground, holding his bruised face. His father just looks at him sternly.

“Dong raise your voice with me. It doesn’t matter how you feel, you shouldn’t be taking this anger out on us. Now, stop being a brat and grow up.” His father spats. 

Tommy's hands are shaking. He clenches his fists. “Yes, sir" Tommy mutters.

His father points to the door. “Go to your room.”

Tommy walks to the door, stomping his feet. When he gets to his room, he slams the door closed*. He hears his mother crying in the living room, but Tommy chooses to ignore her. 

He walks to his bed. He sits down. He looks down at his shaking fists. Tears are gathering at his eyes, but he rubs them away.

He gives a shaky sigh. He tells himself to stay calm, trying to ignore the storm that’s inside his head.

He lies down, staring at the ceiling. Several thoughts cloud his mind. ‘Why am I here? What should I do? Why don’t my parents love me? Why is my life so difficult?’ He closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath. His breathing evens. His heart grows cold. He’s made a decision.

No more of this. Tomorrow, he’ll leave.

* * *

Tommy wakes up. He gathers his things, putting them in a bag. It’s nothing much, just some clothes.

Tommy then goes on about his day as he usually would. His parents avoid him, and when they are in the same room, they just ignore him. ‘It’s fine' Tommy muses. ‘It will only make leaving easier'.

Tommy feeds the animals, takes care of the plants. He works until night. His parents didn’t make him lunch today. It’s fine, he’ll find something to eat on the way.  
When it gets to night, he waits patiently in his room. He waits until the sounds of footsteps and voices fade away. He waits until the house is engulfed in silence. He waits for the perfect moment to leave.

After some minutes, Tommy gets up. He can hear his heartbeat. It’s so loud, Tommy wonder how it didn’t wake his parents yet. He takes a deep breath, steeling himself. He slowly reaches for the door handle, and turns it. He opens the door, and winces when it creaks.

He waits a few moments. When there is no other noise, he goes out of his room. He’s carrying the bag with his clothes, tiptoeing across the room.

There is a window in the living room. It casts the room in an eerie light. Tommy can look at the moon, bright enough to lit up his way. The threes make tall shadows, some that look like claws, ready to tear him open. He leaves the house quietly, closing the door behind him. 

He chooses a random direction and follows it. His steps are heavy, and he flinches every time he steps on a branch. Tommy feels like the silence is crushing him.   
He walks. Sometimes he hears a sound that isn’t his, and stays put, looking around in alarm. He tries to calm himself. He’s been through worse, he shouldn’t get scared by a simple walk in the woods.

The moon is full and bright in the sky. It lets him see where he is stepping, and Tommy’s glad. 

He lets himself get lost in his thoughts. He wonders if this was a bad decision. Maybe he acted a bit irrationally.

But deep down, Tommy feels like a restrain has been cut. He feels freer than ever before, free to make his own choices. It might gave been at the cost of his old life, but Tommy prefers to take the chance.

Tommy grins, walking forward with newfound vigor. He’s going to be fine, and he won’t let anything stop him.

That’s how he spends the next couple of hours. Walking in a random direction, stuck in the middle of a forest.

Tommy then reaches a river. It doesn’t seem to be too deep, and the water isn’t so strong. He decides to walk across it.

Tommy winces at the cold water. He wants nothing more than to jump out, but he needs to get as far away from the house as possible. He steps through the water. It comes up to his chest, so he doesn’t have to swim.

He cheers when he manages to leave the water. His excitement is cut short when he feels a cold breeze. Now he’s wet, and his clothes stick to his skin. Tommy groans. He’ll probably get sick.

He just keeps walking. However, the stress of the day is catching up to him. After all, he spent the whole day working, and now he’s now feeling cold. Exhaustion seeps into his bones, but he keeps walking. He goes on, even as his eyelids starts to drop.

If he were to rest, he might have realized he was feeling dizzy. He didn’t, though, so he didn’t have time to react as his world went dark. He drops to the ground. He doesn’t have the strength to get back up, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

When he wakes up, he keeps his eyes closed. He’s so comfortable, the bed is so soft. He buries his head in the pillow.

He hears footsteps come closer. He still keeps his eyes closed. His bed is too soft.

Someone gently shakes him. “Five more minutes" Tommy mumbles. He can do work later, let him rest.

“Wake up, sleepyhead" Tommy freezes when he hears the voice. That’s not his dad. He shoots up. He ends up banging his head against the wall. He shrieks, clutching his head in his hands.

“Shh. Calm down, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Tommy feels someone gently placing their hands on his shoulder. He looks up wearily, and sees a boy staring back at him.

The boy has brown hair and blue eyes. He’s wearing blue pants and a green shirt, the buttons done messily. He seems to be around Tommy’s age, even if he’s shorter than Tommy. He’s looking at Tommy with concern.

“Where am I?” Tommy asks, voice hoarse.

“You’re in my house" The boy explains. “I found you passed out on the ground. I couldn’t leave you like that.”

Tommy frowns. How did he manage to pass out? 

That’s when the memories from before hit him. Gathering his stuff, walking through the forest, crossing the river. And there’s a blank space. It’s likely because he lost consciousness.

“I can’t believe it" Tommy says, running a hand through his hair. He really left, huh?

The boy nods. “What were you doing in the forest, by the way? It doesn’t seem exactly safe to go alone.”

Tommy wonders if he should tell the truth. The boy seems a little weird, but that’s probably just because he only interacted with his parents nowadays. He decides to risk it.

“I ran away" Tommy admits.

The boy’s eyes widen. “Oh"

Tommy nods. “Yeah"

“May I ask why?” The boy asks.

Tommy send the boy a questioning glance. “Do you really think that’s a good topic to talk with a stranger about?”

The boy shrugs. “You don’t have to answer. I’m just curious.”

Tommy decides the harm is already done, it wouldn’t make a difference if he opened the wound a little more. “Me and my parents didn’t get along. We fought, so I decided to run away.”

“That's a pity.” Tommy glares at the boy for suggesting he deserves pity, but he doesn’t seem to notice. “Do you have anywhere to stay?”

“No, actually” Tommy says. He then crosses his arms. “But if you’re wanting to help me because I’m ‘such a sad and lost boy’, then you can fuck off.” Tommy’s not about to take pity gifts.

The boy shakes his head. “I’m not trying to give you pity. It’s just, you’re going to die if you go out like this. It’s a wonder how I even managed to find you before it was too late.”

Tommy huffs. “I can take care of myself just fine.”

The boy has the audacity to raise an eyebrow. “That’s not what it seems like to me.”

Tommy’s eyes flash in irritation. “I don’t need your help!” He gets up quickly, intent on leaving the room. His head spins, and he has to sit down on the bed.

The boy just keeps looking at him with an eyebrow raised. “You were saying?” Tommy hates how the boy sounds so sure of himself. Tommy also hates how the boy is right.

“Alright then, I’m not feeling well enough to leave on my own. What are you gonna do now, huh? Laugh at me?”

The boy sighs. “I only want to help you. Let’s make a deal: you stay here until you’re feeling well. You’ll accept my help and not question me.” Tommy’s eyes narrow, and the teen prepares to speak. The boy interrupts him. “And in turn, once you’re ready, I’ll let you leave. I won’t ask anything from you, no money, and no contribution"

The brunet holds out a hand. Tommy stares at it suspiciously.

“Should I just believe you’re helping a stranger out of the kindness of your heart?” Tommy asks, crossing his arms.

The other teen looks at him in the eyes. As far as Tommy can see, it seems like the boing is being sincere. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Tommy takes a few moments to hesitate. What should he do? What would his parents tell him to do? Probably ask him to go back home. Tommy huffs. He doesn’t care what his parents think. He shakes the boy’s hand, and the brunet smiles. He feels a tingling sensation in his hand, and pulls away.

Deep down, Tommy feels a bit of anxiousness. Like he just did something wrong. A voice in his head screams at him to go away, to go back. But then the brunet gives him a smile. It helps him ease his worries, and the voice is ignored.

“What’s your name, by the way?” The boy asks. “I’m Tubbo"

“I’m Tommy" Tommy greets.

“It’s nice to meet you" Tubbo says. Tommy nods.

They then stay a moment in silence. It’s not uncomfortable. Tommy stays a few moments thinking.

“Ah!” Tubbo exclaims. Tommy looks at him weirdly. “Would you like to meet my friend?” 

Tommy shrugs. “Sure.” 

“I’ll be right back" And with that, Tubbo leaves the room. Tommy waits for him to come back. He wonders about Tubbo's family. Are they any better than his?

“Here!” Tubbo calls. When Tommy turns to the teen, he was expecting him to bring a boy about their age or something among those lines. Except, there was no one with Tubbo.

Tommy raises an eyebrow. “Is your friend imaginary?” Tommy asks. What are the chances the guy just made friends with a ghost or something.

Tubbo rolls his eyes. “No, this is my friend.” And Tubbo shows Tommy a toy. It seems to be made resembling a person. It’s wearing a dark gray suit. Half of its face is black and the other is white. It has one green eye and one red eye. It’s also wearing a red necktie and a crown. 

Tommy started at the toy. Than he glances up at Tubbo. He then stares at the toy again.

“This is your friend?” Tommy asks, making sure he got that right.

“Yep" Tubbo confirms.

“You’re friends with a toy? I guess you really are crazier than I expected.” Tommy gets up, mentally cheering when he manages to keep himself upright. “Now, don’t mind me, I’m just gonna leave-"

He manages to get up to the door before Tubbo grabs his arm and drags him back. Tommy doesn’t have the strength to fight him, so he let’s himself get dragged back to the bed. Tommy sighs. It was a good try.

“Nope, you still can’t leave. Remember our deal?”

Tommy stares at the teen incredulously. “Wait, were you actually serious about the deal?”

“Of course I was!” Tubbo rolls his eyes. “And look, Tommy, Ranboo is my best friend. He keeps me company while my parents are away.”

There are a lot of questions going through his head. “Your parents aren’t here?” Tommy decides to ask about his family first.

“They aren’t. They usually come about once in a month. Sometimes they take even longer. But they don’t stay for too long.” Tubbo says. Tommy can see a hint of sadness at the boy’s gaze.

Tommy’s heart clenches in sympathy. “I understand what it’s like to have bad parents.” 

Tubbo gives him a sad smile. “Oh really? I guess we’re not so different, after all.”

Tommy nods. The two stay silent.

“Are you hungry?” Tubbo asks, breaking the silence.

Tommy nods. “I’m starving.” 

“Stay right here, I’ll fetch you something to eat." And with that, Tubbo leaves the room. Tommy moves to a more comfortable position , jumping when he feels something touch his foot. He looks to the foot if the bed and finds the doll.

Tommy sighs in relief. It’s just the toy, what did he expect? Tommy then moves back to the spot he was on before. He closes his eyes.

Instead of relaxing, however, he only feels anxious. He opens his eyes, searching for a danger that isn’t there. His eyes land on the toy. The doll, Tubbo called it Ranboo, right? The doll was looking at him. Tommy stares back.

Tommy feels uneasiness settle on his gut. He looks at the toy like it will grow to life and jump at him. It doesn’t. It only stares.

Tommy taps his fingers. He tries to calm himself. There’s nothing to fear, right? Tommy tentatively reaches for the doll. His breath hitches when he touches it. He waits. Nothing happens. He sighs. He was being a coward, why did he seriously think a doll would hurt him?

The door bursts open and Tommy shrieks, jumping back. He hits the wall again, groaning in pain.

“Sorry!” Tubbo says sheepishly. The brunet offers Tommy a sandwich. Tommy takes it. He feels like he should inspect it first, but he ignores his gut. He gives it a bite and smiles when a bit of his hunger is satiated. Tommy eats everything quickly.

Tubbo chuckles. “You sure were hungry, weren’t you?” Tommy doesn’t answer, instead opting to keep eating the sandwich. 

Tubbo sits down beside Tommy, and Tommy opens space for him on the bed. Tubbo then takes the toy and hold it in his lap. “So Ranboo, what do you think of our new guest?”

The toy doesn’t answer. Tommy stares weirdly at Tubbo. “That thing is weird.” He acuses.

Tubbo frowns. “Oh, did you scare him? Don’t do that, we need to be inviting.”

Tommy raises an eyebrow when he realizes Tubbo is talking to the doll. “You talk to your doll?”

“His name is Ranboo, and yes, I do talk to him.” Tubbo says matter-of-factly.

Tommy huffs. The brunet either behaves like a kid or is crazy. Tommy doesn’t know him yet, but he guesses it’s a bit of both.

“So, now that you had your food, I think it would be good for you to sleep" Tubbo advises.

Tommy raises an eyebrow. “But I just woke up.”

“And you’re feeling unwell. Rest is the best medicine" Tubbo makes him lie down on the bed. The teen cover Tommy with a blanket. “Now, go to sleep."

“But I don’t want to sleep!” Tommy whines.

Tubbo rolls his eyes. “Stop behaving like a child. You’re not going to get well anytime soon if you push yourself.”

Tommy tries to get up, but Tubbo holds him down. “Jeez, will I have to tie you down or something for you to stay put?”

“You wouldn’t do that” Tommy says.

Tubbo raises an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

“ What the fuck man? Don’t tie me!” Tommy barely knows Tubbo, but he gets the impression the teen would absolutely do just that.

“I’m not going to tie you down. Just don’t move out of bed.”

Tommy huffs. “Fine. I’ll sleep" Tommy then narrows his eyes. “But rest assured you will not fool me again"

Tubbo sighs, taking Ranboo in his hands. “Alright, have a good sleep" And with that, Tubbo leaves the room. 

Tommy sighs, trying to get on a comfortable position. He closes his eyes, and his reality sets in. He just ran away from home. He’s now with a strange boy in the middle of nowhere. And the doll scares him. Tommy sighs. These next few days are going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy wakes up again. He feels better than before, even if he still is a little sleepy. He decides not to leave his bed, waiting for someone to come fetch him.

He opens his eyes when he realizes no one is coming for him. His parents don’t know where he is. 

He sits up, heavy with anxiety. Why did he think it was a good idea to trust a random stranger? Tommy’s mind runs through the possibilities of just how many thinks could have gone wrong. 

Tommy tiptoes to the door. If he is quiet, Tubbo might not realizes he’s awake and he’ll have a chance to leave. He gets to the door and tries to open it. It doesn’t budge. Tommy's face goes white. It’s locked.

Tommy immediately goes to the window. It’s the room’s only source of light. He tries to open it, and finds it’s locked as well. Tommy bangs his head against the wall in frustration. Of course Tubbo is going to lock him here, why wouldn’t he?

Tommy looks at the room for other means of escape but finds none. Not even hair pins to try to use for the lock. Tommy groans. He’s stuck in a house in the middle of nowhere.

Tommy sighs, sitting on the bed. It’s so soft. Tommy feels sick. How can everything here seem so nice when his situation is so horrible?

Tommy wants to stay curled up in a corner and regret all his life choices. But he can’t. Tommy let’s determination run through him. He’s about to escape. They don’t call him TommyInnit for nothing.

Tommy searches through the room for anything that could be useful. He can see a few suits and shirts in the closet. When he checks the size, he sees they’re too big for him. Tommy’s eyes widen. Why did Tubbo need this stuff? Was it for him? Tubbo clearly misjudged the size.

Tommy then checks under the bed. After all, that’s the best place to hide stuff. He’s surprised when he actually does find something. A book. Tommy brings it closer.

It actually seems to be pretty new. Tommy looks though the pages. It seems like some kind of diary. Tommy reads one entry. 

“02/10/xxxx” That’s one year ago. 

“I’ve been here for a few weeks. Tubbo says I should leave when I feel well, but I don’t feel well. Sometimes, I’m walking round and suddenly forget what I’m doing. There are blank spaces in my memories. I’m scared" Tommy reads.

The next words are smudged. Tommy touches them lightly, and it the paper is fragile under his fingertips. Did the page fall in water?

‘I don’t know what to do.’ Are the next eligible words. Well, Tommy doesn’t know as well, so it isn’t any help. ‘I’m starting to suspect-'

Tommy stops abruptly when he hears footsteps down the hall. He quickly closes the book and shoves it beneath the bed. He then lays down on the bed, pretending to be asleep.

He hears the door opening. Footsteps stop just beside his bed.  
“I know you’re awake" Tubbo says. Tommy opens his eyes, slowly inching away. “Are you well? You slept for almost a day." Tommy’s eyes widen. So long?

“I’m feeling better” Tommy admits.

Tubbo smiles. “That’s great.” Tubbo then seems to be considering something. “There’s something I want to show you. Do you think you’re well enough to walk?”

Tommy nods, deciding to take any chance he can get at leaving the room. Tubbo links their arms and leads him out of the room.

They go through a hallway. It appears like there are four doors. Tubbo leads him to the end of the hallway, where they come to what Tommy assumes is the living room. There is also a kitchen besides it. 

They go outside. There seems to be a trap door. Tubbo gestures for Tommy to go down. Tommy hesitates before entering. He goes down a ladder. Tubbo shuts the door behind them with a ‘click'.

Tommy feels understandably nervous. The room is dark, Tommy can barely see his hands. And he’s also stuck in the room with a stranger.

Tubbo pulls something, and suddenly the room is bright. Tommy’s eyes take a few moments to adjust. When he looks around the room, he gasps. Holy shit, there so much stuff.

There are cabinets full of glasses and books. Tommy can see some a table with lots of papers and weird objects. He stares confusedly at one. He’s never seen this before.

“This is a brewing station" Tubbo explains once he saw what Tommy was looking at.

Tommy's eyes widen. “Are you some kind of witch?”

Tubbo shrugs, doing moving to stand beside Tommy. “I make some potions. I guess you could say that.”

Tommy starts to walk around the room, looking at everything with awe. Tubbo just looks amused.

“So you do magic and stuff?” Tommy asks, glancing curiously at Tubbo.

Tubbo nods. “I focus mainly in potions. Sometimes I do some different kinds of magic" Tubbo then points to a few books in a cabin. “I usually use these for the more complicated types.”

“Can you turn people into frogs?” Tommy asks.

Tubbo chuckles. “Why would I need to turn people into frogs?”

Tommy shrugs. “How am I supposed to know, man?”

“I think I could turn someone into a frog if I put my heart into it.” Tubbo starts. “But I don’t really want to. That is, unless you give me a reason.”

Tommy deadpans. “You’re not thinking of turning me into a frog, are you?”

Tubbo smirks at him. Tommy starts stepping back.

“I’m just kidding" Tubbo waves him off. “I promise you I won’t turn you into a frog"

Tommy huffs. “And I should trust you why?”

Tubbo gives him a determined look. “Because it’s a promise. And I don’t ever break my promises.”

Tubbo seems to be so certain of that statement. Tommy nods. He'll let himself trust Tubbo. If it ends badly for him, well, that’s just a problem for future Tommy.

“So, could you show me some of your magic?” Tommy asks. “I’ve never seen it before.”

Tubbo smiles. “Of course.” Tubbo then looks at the shelves. He grabs a vial with a green liquid. He then looks around. There is a small cage with a yellow bird. Tubbo takes it out and holds it in his hands.

Tubbo then dips some of the liquid on the animal. It shrieks, the liquid almost covering it. It tries to fly away, but Tubbo keeps a strong grip. Tommy stares on expectantly. 

The bird then starts to change. Tommy watches in wonder as it’s engulfed in light. He closes his eyes from the brightness. When he opens them again, he sees a stuffed bird in Tubbo’s hands.

“That’s so cool!” Tommy comments. 

Tubbo gives a smile. “I’ve been training how to do this for a long time. With enough practice, I might perfect it.”

“And how do you do to change it back to normal?” Tommy asks.

“I have a special potion for that.” Tubbo then walks to a cabinet. He takes a key out of his pocket and reaches into the highest shelf. Tubbo comes up to Tommy, holding a vial with a blue potion. 

Tubbo dips a bit of it onto the bird. It’s engulfed by light once more, and the next thing he knows, Tubbo is holding the struggling bird again. Tubbo puts it into the cage and locks it. 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Tubbo says smiling. 

“It’s amazing!” Tommy watches as Tubbo puts the vial back in its place, locking the cabinet.

Tubbo then goes to the ladder. “Let’s get back home. You must be hungry.” Tommy’s stomach rumbles, so he agrees.

The two leave the room and go back to the house. Tommy sits at the table while Tubbo prepares something to eat. He comes back to Tommy with some cookies. Tommy gladly accepts, eating it in one bite.

Tommy sighs happily. It’s the first food that he ate today, so it’s enough to satisfy him. “I think I’m going to my room now” Tommy says. He gets up, yawning.

Tubbo smiles. “Are you sleepy?”

“’M not" Tommy mutters.

“Here, I’ll take you to your room.” Tubbo offers. Tommy tries to refuse, but the brunet is already on his way. When they get to the room, Tubbo makes Tommy lie down.

“I’m tired” Tommy whines, burying his head on the pillow.

“Then sleep” Tommy does just that, the world growing dark around him.

* * *

Tommy wakes up. He groans, keeping his eyes closed. Tommy feels a hand brushing though his hair. He whines.

“Shh. It’s still early. Go back to sleep” A voice whispers. Tommy lets sleep consume him once again.

This time, once he wakes up, he stays awake. He blinks blearily. Tommy groans, pushing his weight off the bed. He falls to the floor. 

Tommy stays a few moments with his eyes closed. When he manages to gather his strength, he gets up. 

He looks around the room. He checks the door and the window. They’re locked. Tommy is going to have to talk to Tubbo, he’s not happy being stuck to his room.

Tommy’s body feels heavy. He doesn’t really want to sleep again, though.

He sighs, sitting down beside the bed. He frowns when his hand meets something. He checks and see the book from beneath the bed. That’s right, he forgot about that. 

Tommy glances around the room, listening for sounds. When he doesn’t see or hear anything suspicious, he opens the book. He decides to start from the beginning.

“I am currently running away from something. I don’t remember what it was, but it seems to be important. I’ve been stuck at this forest for a while now. I don’t think I’m going to survive too long by only eating some fruits and berries.” Tommy reads. He skims over the next few words. It’s something about how this person is surviving in the wild. Hey, good for them.

He then skips to the next entry. “I found a cabin in the forest today. The person who lived there, Tubbo, seems pretty cool.” Tommy’s eyes widen. This guy met Tubbo? “He said he could help me with my problems. And hey, after he gave me some potions, I did feel better. I wonder if I could heal completely if he keeps on helping me”

In the next paragraph the guy says good things about Tubbo. Tommy skips a few days.

“I’ve been here for a while. Even though in the beginning I had some progress with my health, it seems to be deteriorating. Tubbo tries his best to help me, but it doesn’t work. I wanted to leave, a few days back. I kinda miss the outside world. But I’ll die on my own, so I have no other choice but to stay here.”

Tommy’s brow furrows. There was another guy staying here, then. That would explain the book and the big clothes. But what happened to him?

Tommy hears the door being unlocked. He shoves the book under the bed, moving to cover it.

“Hey Tubbo” Tommy grits, forcing a smile.

Tubbo smiles back. “Hello, Tommy. How was your night?”

“It was pretty good. I’m still a bit tired, though”

Tubbo keeps on smiling, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “You must be tired from yesterday. Maybe you exercised too much.”

“But the only thing I did was walk! I’m starting to get a bit tired of sleeping for most of the day.” Tommy whines.

“You’re still recovering. But maybe I can help you by giving something to pass the time.” Tubbo muses.

Tommy nods. “That’d be good, actually.”

“I’m going to gather some stuff, wait right here.” Tubbo leaves the room. Tommy sees the door was left open. He could make a run for it. However, he wasn’t feeling that well, and Tubbo would probably catch up. Not to mention he would then be lost in a forest. And besides, Tommy doesn’t want to make Tubbo sad.

Tubbo goes back to the room. “Ta-da!” Tubbo offers some objects to Tommy.

Tommy grabs one of them. “A music disc? Wow! And a book?”

“There should be some materials to write in the desk. And we can listen to the music in a jukebox.” Tubbo puts the music. It starts to play, and Tommy can’t help but feel contentment.

These last few days, even if he spent them kind of sick, were infinitely better than his time at the old house. Tommy feels at home, more than ever before. 

He hugs the person he now considers a friend. His friend hugs back, bringing him to a tight embrace. He smiles. 

Tommy and Tubbo talk for some hours. Tommy sees that they have a lot in common. After this day, Tommy can already consider Tubbo as his best friend. Well, is not like he had many friends before. And Tubbo also seems pretty happy to have him here, so that’s a plus. Tommy eventually falls asleep while talking to his friend.

Now a week has passed, and Tommy feels happier than ever. His sickness is practically nonexistent, and Tubbo and him hit off instantly.

Now though, as Tommy goes back to his room after a day of talking to his day, he frowns when he sees something in his room that wasn’t there before. Ranboo. The doll is leaning against his bed. 

Tommy was used to the sight of the toy. Tubbo brought it everywhere, and treated it like he was a person. Except, Tubbo seems to always make sure to not leave him alone with the toy, for whatever reason. Maybe it’s because of his poor first impression.

Tommy gently picks it up, brow furrowing when his fingers brush against the cover of a book. He pulls it closer, setting the doll beside him. He realizes the book is already open on a page. It picks his curiosity, and he reads it.

“As much as I like Tubbo, I really do wish to leave. There’s just so much out there. I’m tired of being stuck here. I don’t care if I’m getting worse. I’ll leave today, and there’s nothing he can do to stop me.” Tommy reads. His eyes then go over to the last section.

“If you’re reading this, that means I’ve either escaped or died. I’m sorry Tubbo, but I can’t do this anymore. I hope you understand. Sincerely, Ranboo”

Tommy’s world comes to a halt. He slowly turns his head to look at the doll. ‘Ranboo’ stares quietly back at him.

Tommy’s breathing quickens. There’s got to be some mistake, right? A heavy discomfort settles in his gut. He feels incredibly unnerved, like he saw something he shouldn’t.

Tommy wonders what Tubbo would do if he found out. His last days would lead Tommy to believe the teen wouldn’t hurt or be mad at him, but he can’t be too certain.

Tommy tells himself to calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. There was nothing to fear, why is he nervous? He’ll just tell Tubbo about this, the boy must know something.

Tommy holds the book and leaves the room to confront Tubbo. The house is as big as it was the first day, its empty halls scaring him to the core.

He gets to the living room, where he has last seen Tubbo. The boy is still sitting down, tapping his fingers against the couch. He looks up at Tommy when he hears him enter. 

“Hey Tommy, what happened-” Tubbo stops when he sets his eyes on the book.

“Explain.” Tommy demands. He’d say the boy is almost nervous.

“So you know about Ranboo, huh?” He almost looks a bit upset.

“What happened to him? Is he dead?” Tommy thinks he sees a flash of an emotion cross his friend’s face. Before Tommy can try to overanalyze, he recognizes the emotion as sadness.

“Sit down, Tommy. I’ve got a lot of explaining to do.” Tubbo pats the seat next to him, and Tommy sits cautiously.

“Who was Ranboo? And why does he have the doll’s name?” Tommy asks.

“Let me start it all from the beginning. One year ago, I was at home, as always. And just like I found you” Tubbo sends a glance to Tommy. “I’ve also found a guy named Ranboo. He was running from something, and had memory problems. He also seemed a bit sick.”

“He stayed here for some weeks. I gave him some potions, and it seemed like he was getting better.” Tubbo continues. “However, things begun growing worse. He wanted to leave, but I couldn’t let him, he was too sick. One day, he decided to go.”

Tommy waits to hear Tubbo continue. When he sees the teen keeping silent, he decides to ask a question. “He left? So he is alright?”

Tubbo lowers his head. Tommy can’t see his expression, but he can hear the sadness in his friend’s voice. “He died.” Tommy’s eyes widen.

“His sickness got a hold on him. And as I wasn’t there in the moment, there was nothing I could do.” Tubbo then looks at his friend in the eyes. “I just wanted to help him. I told him he shouldn’t go, but he didn’t listen. And now he paid the price, and there was nothing I could do” Tommy can see the sincerity in his eyes, the tears falling off.

Tommy offers a hug, and Tubbo gives in almost instantly. “Was I not a good friend, Tommy? Why did he want to leave? We could have been happy, if only he decided to stay” His friend is sobbing, and Tommy rubs circles on his back. Tommy whispers soft reassurances, hoping to calm Tubbo down.

After a few minutes, Tubbo pulls away. He rubs away the tears on his eyes. “I seem like a real crybaby now, huh?” Tubbo gives a watery laugh.

Tommy puts a reassuring hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. The boy looks teary-eyed at him. Tommy’s heart breaks a little. “Tubbo, you’re the kindest person I know. Don’t let yourself down just because you have feelings.”

Tubbo sniffs. “Really?” Tommy nods. “Do you promise you’ll stay with me?” Tubbo asks.

Tommy stares at him with uncertainty. “I can’t promise it, Tubbo…”

“Please” Tubbo grabs Tommy’s arm, looking pleadingly at him. Tommy feels guilt at seeing his friend so broken. “I already lost a friend once. I can’t let it happen twice.”

“I’ll stay with you.” Tommy tries to reassure him. 

“You promise?” Tubbo asks. 

“I promise” Tommy confirms.

Tubbo grins and brings his friend into a hug. He’s crying again, but tears of joy this time. Tommy happily hugs his friend. 

However, when he looks down, he sees the Ranboo toy sitting beside them. Tommy freezes. How did the toy get here? He was in the room just a few minutes ago, and Tommy certainly didn’t carry him.

Tommy pulls back from the hug. Tubbo seems a bit disappointed. 

“And what is this toy?” Tommy asks. “Why does it have Ranboo’s name?”

“I wanted to have something to remember him by.” Tubbo claims, looking with fondness at the doll. “I made this doll in memory of him.”

Tommy smiles. “That’s nice of you.”

Tubbo smiles as well. “You know, I’m sure you two will be great friends.” 

“…Are you still going to make me talk to the doll?” 

“Tommy! Don’t hurt his feelings!”

Tommy rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, Tubbo.”

The two friends decide to talk a bit more. Tommy soon forgets all his worries. Tommy doesn’t think about his parents, or how he’s stuck in the middle of nowhere. He only thinks about hanging out to Tubbo and passing time.

While the two teens talk, the doll is dragged along. Ranboo stares unblinkingly at the two teens, unmoving. Unable to do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you all making theories in the comments :)  
> I'm really scared of answering them and accidentally giving it away-


	3. Tubbo's ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not answering the comments yesterday. I figured it was best to post this chapter and do the reveal so I could answer them better. So, if I didn’t answer to your comment before, I’ll try to answer to it now, I promise :)  
> And thank you a lot for commenting! It makes my day :D

Tommy spends another week and a half at Tubbo's house. Tommy and Tubbo are practically inseparable now. Tubbo is always beside Tommy, and always carrying the Ranboo toy.

Tonight, Tubbo is in the room outside the house, the one with the potions. He said he would work there. Tommy asked why, and Tubbo just answered with ‘Magic'.

Now Tommy is alone in the living room. The book he’s currently holding seems interesting. It’s about a boy in a world full of dragons. The main character, Theseus, has to fight bad guys and save the day.

He hears a pattering sound. He puts his book down, and shrieks when he sees Ranboo standing right beside him. 

Tommy’s face is red from embarrassment. What was that noise that just came out of his mouth?

The toy is only sitting down, staring unblinking at him. Tommy raises an eyebrow, staring back expectantly. He feels strange sitting next to the toy, as if he’s sitting with a real person.

The doll doesn’t do anything, though. It only stares ahead. Tommy moves a bit sideways. He blinks, and the toy is staring at him again. Did it just move?

Tommy moves so that he’s standing behind the doll. Tommy holds his breath, as if waiting for something. The house is silent, the only noise Tommy can hear being his heart beats.

He keeps his eyes fixated on the toy. It doesn’t move. Tommy keeps silent.

He feels like an eternity passed, but nothing happens. He sighs, forcing himself to relax. He’s being dumb right now. Maybe it’s just too dark. It still doesn’t give him a reason to be a coward.

Tommy sighs, turning around and moving towards the door to his room. He turns back one last time, and the doll is staring directly at him.

Tommy screams. He runs outside the home. He opens the trapdoor quickly and practically jumps down the stairs. He gets to the room panting.

“Tommy, what is it?” Tubbo asks, turning around from what he’s doing. Tubbo hides something behind his back, but Tommy is too nervous to ask questions.

“Tubbo! Your doll is fucking haunted!” Tommy shouts.

Tubbo sighs, looking at him with disappointment. “Really? Tommy, I know you don’t like the doll, but I’m not about to get rid of it. Stop making stuff up.”

Tommy stares in disbelief. “You don’t believe me? Tubbo, I’m telling the truth!” 

Tubbo rolls his eyes. “And I’m the queen of England. Come on Tommy, this isn’t funny.”

Tommy groans in frustration. “C'mon! Would I lie to you about something like this?” 

Tubbo stares on, unimpressed. “Tubbo, it was just one time. And it was cookies! I’m telling the truth!”

Tubbo sighs. “I think you’re tired. You should go back to sleep.”  
Tommy’s fists clench. “Fine! If not even my friend trusts me, I better leave!”

Tubbo's eyes darken. “Tommy. What did I say about leaving?”

Tommy throws his hands up. “Guess what? I don’t care. If you don’t even believe me, I’m better in the wild!”

And with that, Tommy hurriedly climbs up the latter. He can hear his friend’s footsteps behind him, but he ignores the teen.

Getting to the top, sees the threes around him. He chooses a random direction and goes with it. He’s a few steps away when he feels pain on his back. He falls to the floor.

Tommy groans. He heard glass shatter. Did Tubbo just throw a bottle at him? 

Tommy then tries to get up. He panicks when he realizes his body isn’t obeying. Any attempts at getting up just make him drop to the floor again.

He hears footsteps make their way to him. Tommy manages to turn his head slightly.

“Did you throw something at me?” Tommy asks. He wanted to scream, but his voice didn’t let him.

“A potion of weakness. You were going to hurt yourself.” Tubbo says. He grabs his friend’s shoulder and brings him up. Tommy can barely walk, his body is too weak.

“The fuck, Tubbo? You shouldn’t throw potions at people! That’s why people view witches in such a bad light!”

Tubbo only rolls his eyes. “If it’s for the greater good, I’m willing to do it. Now, let’s get you to your room"

Tommy lets himself be dragged into the house. There’s not much he could do, anyway. The moment Tubbo drops him at the bed, he falls unconscious.

* * *

The next day, Tommy stays at his room. Tubbo gives him some cookies, claiming them to be an ‘apology gift'. Tommy eats them. Tubbo doesn’t eat any. Tommy wanders why his friend never eats with him.

When Tommy tries to get up, he feels sick. Tubbo makes him sit down.

He thinks he’s going to get better. Except he doesn’t. The next few days, he keeps getting sick.

His friend is almost always with him, keeping him company. Sometimes they would even hug, even if Tommy insisted not to because of the sickness. 

Tommy writes in the book Tubbo gave him. And together, they listened to music. Tommy would sometimes wish for privacy, as Tubbo was with him at all times.

One of these days, while Tommy was expecting Tubbo to come, he didn’t. Tommy sighs, a bit of relief sleeping through. He might get the day for himself.

He moves to get out of the bed. He trips on something and falls to the floor.

Tommy stays in the floor for a few minutes. He then gets up slowly. He feels very weak. But he also really dislikes staying in one place for too long. He’s been desperate to start moving.

He looks at what tripped him. The Ranboo doll. Tommy raises an eyebrow. That thing is going to be the death of him, isn’t it?  
He tentatively reaches for the doll. It doesn’t move. He sets it down on the floor. Tommy feels a bit unnerved.

His eyes then catch the book. It’s open once again. He pulls it close. There’s a page. It has a lot of drink over it, and something scribbled in the bottom. 

He tries to read it. “Kelp?” He asks. He feels like the doll is looking at him in disappointment. 

“Okay, then. Maybe Hep?” Ranboo only stares.

An uncertain feeling watches over him. “Help?” 

The toy’s head drops down. Tommy gasps. He covers his mouth, and praises himself for not jumping. The doll is haunted! And Tubbo didn’t believe him!

The doll then leans against the page. “You want help?” Tommy asks nervously.

The doll stares at him. Tommy would take that as a yes.

Tommy reaches for it. It doesn’t move. He picks it up. Is Tubbo’s house haunted? He can’t believe he’s helping some haunted doll. 

He moves quietly to the place where Tubbo works with his potions. He surely has something he could use, right?

Tommy goes down the latter quietly. Tubbo isn’t in the room. Great.

Tommy begins looking for potions. “What exactly do you need?”   
Ranboo's head turns to the direction of a cage. Tommy shivers. He’d never get used to that. He goes up to the cage, and finds it’s the same yellow bird as before.

“You need a bird?” Tommy asks skeptically.

The toy's head turns towards some potions at a table. Tommy's eyes widen in realization.

“You want that potion that’s been used in the bird?” The toy stares.

“The cure to the potion?” Ranboo’s head turns down. Good enough.

Now, where is it? Tommy looks around and sees a cabinet. He looks at the highest shelf. That’s where Tubbo left the potion, right? Tommy tries to open it, but sees that it’s locked. 

“Looking for this?” Tommy turns when he hears the voice. And there is Tubbo, with the key in his hand.

“Look, I’m just following the doll's orders" 

Tubbo's eyes harden. “Tommy. Come over here, and I’ll make sure you are okay.”

Tommy isn’t convinced. “You knew the doll was haunted, didn’t you? What are you trying to hide?”

Tubbo turns his head slightly. “Nothing. Come.”

“Shut up.” Tommy spats. “I won’t believe you if you won’t tell me what’s going on.”

Tubbo's face is blank. “There's nothing going on. You are only tired, Tommy. Go to sleep.”

“Stop being cryptic!" Tommy shouts. “You’ve done nothing to lie since I’ve got here! How many things did you lie about, huh? Ranboo? Your parents? Me?”

Tubbo strides closer and takes Tommy’s shoulders. “I’ve done nothing but protect you" Tubbo claims.

Tommy tears his hands away. “I’m done with this. I’m leaving.”

Tommy starts to walk away. “Tommy" His friend calls. Tommy opts to ignore him.

Tommy outs a hand on the ladder and once again feels a pain on his back. He falls to the floor.

However, the effect is much worse this time. His whole body hurts, and he feel weak. He closes his eyes, waiting for the pain to stop.

Tubbo picks him up. Tommy frowns. His body feels too light. He opens his eyes . What hhe sees makes him scream. Or try to scream. His body doesn’t let him make any noise.

Tubbo is enormous. Did Tommy gets smaller? He tries to punch the teen, but his arm is too weak. He looks down weakly, and he feels sick. He can’t move his fingers. His body is disproportionate.

Tommy’s mind stops.

He’s a toy.

Tommy hates Tubbo with a burning anger.

He wants to shout at him. The guy is a fucking witch, what did he expect? He should have never trusted him!

Tubbo ignores his struggles. He cradles Tommy.

“I didn’t want to have to do this" Tubbo whispers. “But you were going to leave. You promised me you wouldn’t leave. It’s time for me to help you keep your end of the promise.”

Tubbo walks forward and picks the other doll up. Ranboo. The guy who stayed some time with Tubbo. The guy Tubbo turned into a toy.

Tommy was desperate. He begged for anyone to come and help him. Ranboo stares at him pitifully.

“Welcome home, Tommy"

But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine my fear when there were people already knowing what would happen by the first chapter-  
> And another thing, if you read all my stories you might have noticed this is the fourth one where the theme is literally “Tommy is being kept somewhere against his will”. Do you all like this kind of story? Because if I need to, I can try writing different themes. I’ll still write this same theme every once in a while, because it gives me so many ideas :)


	4. Ranboo's ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter. One thing I forgot to mention is the two endings aren’t linked. It’s like two separate endings; you can choose which one to read. Or read both, if you’d like.   
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

Tommy stays there for a few more days. Tubbo keeps him company, and Tommy appreciates it.

However, Tommy has been feeling rather nervous lately. He feels like there's something wrong, and he can’t pinpoint what.

“Tommy; why don’t you eat?” Tubbo asks, interrupting his thoughts. Tommy looks down at the sandwich he’s been offered like it offended him.

After eating, he would always feel drowsy. Tubbo would bring him to his room and tell him to sleep. He’d wake up and still feel a little weak, the effects only stopping by midday.

“I’m not feeling hungry" Tommy says, pushing the sandwich away.

“Tommy, you haven’t eaten since yesterday. You’re going to feel sick if you don’t eat something.”

Tommy narrows his eyes. “I told you, I’m not hungry”

Tubbo's eyes are cold. “Tommy.” Tommy only stares defiantly.

“I’ll make you eat if I have to.” Tubbo threatens.

“You wouldn’t.” Tommy challenges.

Tubbo walks up to Tommy. Tommy tries to step away, but the teen grabs his arm. Tubbo tries to force Tommy’s mouth open.

Tommy shoves the teen away. The brunet only steps forward, eyes with a cold determination.

“Stop! I’ll eat!” Tommy seriously doesn’t want to fight Tubbo. The teen is smaller than him, but he doesn’t doubt the brunet has tricks up his sleeve.

Tubbo gives Tommy the sandwich. “Eat" He commands.

Tommy does so reluctantly. It always has a weird taste, but Tommy pushes on, taking another bite.

Tubbo smiles. “Good" He coos.

Tommy feels sick. His friend is treating him like a child. But Tommy keeps his mouth shut. 

After Tommy eats half of the sandwich, he pushes it away. Tubbo frowns. 

“Tommy, you didn’t eat everything.”

“I’m not hungry, Tubbo" Tommy says. Tubbo doesn’t look convinced. “I promise"

Tubbo sighs. “If you say so" And Tubbo throws the sandwich in the trash.

Tommy immediately goes up and walks to the bathroom. Tubbo sends him a questioning glance.

“I need to use the bathroom" Tommy explains. Tubbo gestures for him to go.

Getting to the bathroom, Tommy closes the door. He sits on the floor beside the toilet. He pushes his finger down his throat. He immediately gags, feeling vomit coming up. He turns his head towards the toilet and throws up.

His throat burns and he feels disgusting. He goes to get up but feels the need to vomit once again. He throws up. 

Tommy pants. He gets up slowly, leaning against the wall. He closes the toilet and flushes it.

He goes to the sink and throws water at his face. He sighs, looking at the mirror. His face is a hit pale, and he looks a bit sick. 

He then leaves the bathroom and goes to his room. Tommy lies down on his bed. Unlike before, sleep doesn’t come instantly. He has to wait for a few minutes, head full of thoughts. It eventually comes.

* * *

The next day, Tommy wakes up feeling refreshed. It’s the best he was feeling in quite a while. He doesn’t have his usual sleepiness. Instead, he feels very awake. Tommy goes out of his room. Thankfully, Tubbo doesn’t leave it locked anymore. He finds the boy in question in the living room.

Tubbo looks at him in surprise. “You woke up early today" Tubbo comments.

“Yep! I’m feeling good, big man!”

Tubbo smiles. “I’m glad.” 

Tommy sits downs beside Tubbo. “What do you think of doing today?”

“I’m thinking I could show you a new potion I’ve been working on.”

Tommy nods. “Of course. I’m sure it’s gonna be great.”

The two then go to the room outside the house. Instead of feeling impressed with the potions, as he did before, Tommy feels afraid. His friend only looks excited. Tommy feels bad for judging his friend for being a witch. But something tells him he shouldn’t trust the boy. Tommy isn’t sure whether he should listen to this voice or not.

Tubbo then moves to a cabinet. He’s reaching for one of the lower shelves, but Tommy looks at the top one. The one that holds a cure.

“Here” Tubbo calls, and Tommy turns his head to him. Tubbo is holding a vial with a shimmering liquid.

Tommy raises an eyebrow. “What does it do?” He asks curiously.

Tubbo gestures for them to go outside. When they get to the forest, Tubbo plants a seed on the ground. He spills some of the potion on it. Tommy watches in awe as a flower grows.

“That’s so cool!” Tommy gushes. 

Tubbo smiles proudly. “Thank you.”

“Now you just need to learn how to turn things into gold" Tommy jokes. “Then we’ll be like, super rich.”

Tubbo rolls his eyes playfully. “That’s the first thing you think about, huh?”

Tommy shrugs. “A man needs to set his priorities straight, Tubbo.”

The two then talk a bit more. They go back to the house. 

Tubbo offers him an apple. Tommy hesitates before taking it. Tubbo watches him eat it, always with a smile. Tommy is starting to think it’s creepy.

After Tommy finishes, he begins going back to his room. The moment he’s out of Tubbo's sight, he goes to the bathroom. He immediately throws up the food, just like the day before.

He goes back to his room and writes a bit. He also listens to music. Tubbo came once during a song, and Tommy could see the disappointment flash in his eyes.  
Tommy doesn’t sleep so soon. The next day, he wakes up without feeling sleepy. His stomach hurts from the lack of food, but Tommy can get used to it.

Tommy realizes Tubbo must be putting something in his food. It always has a weird taste, and he feels weak afterwards. And Tommy has never seen the other eat. The brunet would only stares at him as he ate the food. Tommy doesn’t know why his so called friend is doing this. He feels like he should leave. But Tommy also feels like there is a mystery he hasn’t discovered yet. 

Tommy always eats the food. And he almost always throws up afterwards. Tommy eats only enough to survive. His body might be getting weaker, but his mind remains strong, and that’s what matters.

A few days after he begins, Tommy begins the process of throwing up food. He flinches when he hears the door opening.

“Hey Tommy! Where do you-" Tubbo stops once his eyes land to Tommy. He looks at the toilet, then at Tommy, then at the toilet again.

“Tommy" Tubbo starts, voice calm. Tommy hates it. His friend doesn’t let his emotions shine though when it matters. Tommy can’t even hear a bit of anger, and it scares him. Because there’s no way Tubbo isn’t mad. “Did you just try to throw up my food?”

Tommy ‘s mind scrambles for an excuse. “I wasn’t feeling very well" Tommy tries. 

“Don’t lie to me" Tubbo says. Tubbo's eyes are cold. “I have seen the way you’re beginning to get thinner. How you always go to the bathroom. I wouldn’t doubt you were throwing up my food on purpose”

Tommy frantically shakes his head. “That’s not it, I promise! “

“Don’t you lie to me!” Tubbo shouts. “I can’t even trust you enough to eat your own food!”

“You put something on my food!” Tommy spats. Tubbo turns to him, and Tommy immediately regrets speaking. 

Tubbo's gaze is harsh. “I give you my assistance, and this is the thanks I get? You’re accusing me?”

“Tubbo, I’m tired of this! I just want to go home!” Tommy’s voice is hoarse from all the shouting.

“Your family doesn’t care about you! That’s why you came here!”

Tommy glares at Tubbo. “Don’t you say anything about my family. You don’t have the right.”

“Oh Tommy, I got the right the moment you stepped foot in this place.” Tubbo then turns. “I’ll be right back.” Tubbo locks the door behind him.

Tommy tries to tear it open. He has no luck. He considers going out through the window, but it’s too small for him. Tommy bangs his fists against the door.

“Let me out!” He shouts. No answer. Tommy leans against the wall. His heart is beating fast, in frustration or fear, he didn’t know.

Tubbo opens the door. Tommy doesn’t look up from the ground. 

“Drink this" Tubbo instructs. Tommy looks up and sees Tubbo holding a glass with a purple liquid.

“I’m not going to drink that" Tommy turns his head the other way.

“Do it or I’ll have to force feed you"

Tommy opens his mouth to reply, but Tubbo shoves the glass into his mouth. Tommy tries to take it off, but Tubbo holds him tightly.

Tommy unwillingly swallows a bit, and he almost chokes. Tubbo doesn’t let him go, and he’s too weak from not eating to fight back. He drinks everything.

He begins to cough. Tubbo pats his back, now holding an empty glass. Tommy does his best to glare at Tubbo.

“I hate you" He whispers, voice hoarse.

Tubbo only rubs circles on his back. “No you don’t. I’m only taking care of you.”

Tommy rolls his eyes. Tubbo pulls him up, and Tommy almost falls down. Tubbo brings Tommy to his room and makes the teen lie down. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow" Tubbo whispers, giving his friend a last hug. Tommy doesn’t answer, and Tubbo leaves, locking the door behind him.

* * *

The next day, Tommy waits in his room. There’s not much else he could do, after all. From his window, ha can see it’s almost night and Tubbo hasn’t visited him. Must have been because of last night.

To pass time, Tommy makes plans. He’s going to test a theory, and then leave this house forever.

A part of Tommy feels guilty for leaving Tubbo. But the brunet is insane and controlling. He really liked talking to Tubbo, but the teen would try to strip him of his free will. Tommy can’t have that. He ran from his parents for a reason, and he’s not scared to run again.

Tommy hears the door open. “Hello, Tubbo" He says quietly, differently than how he’d normally act.

“Tommy" Tubbo greets. He moves to sit beside Tommy. “How are you feeling?”

It’s like Tommy got back his strength from before. But he’s still a little tired. “Tired" He admits.

Tubbo nods. “That’s one of the effects of the potion.” 

Tommy’s eyes narrow, but he tries to hide it. 

“I hope you’re not mad at me" Tubbo begins, placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. The teen looks at him. “I only want to protect you.”

Tommy sighs. “And I also have to apologize. I’ve been making things harder than they need to be, haven’t I?” Will Tubbo buy it?

Tubbo nods. “I’m glad you realize that. But now we’re willing to change, and that’s what matters. We can be a perfect family again" Tubbo says, giving a hopeful smile.  
“We’re bros?” Tommy asks while opening his arms, inviting Tubbo for a hug. 

“Forever" Tubbo confirms, accepting it. Tubbo hugs the teen tightly, like if he let go Tommy would disappear. Tommy’s heart is beating fast. He cautiously reaches into the brunet’s pocket. He takes out a key, and hides it beneath the covers. Tommy hugs him back as to not cause suspicion.

Tommy has to wait a long time before Tubbo let go. He would even guess that it’s been hours, with the brunet holding him tightly. He tried to pull away a few times, but Tubbo didn’t let him.

Finally, Tubbo pulls back, but keeps a hand on Tommy’s arm. “I’m so glad you’re here" Tubbo confesses.

Tommy gives him his best smile. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

Tommy gives him such a bright smile. If he didn’t know him better, he’d feel a lot guiltier.

Tubbo then leaves the room and comes back with some cookies. Tommy sighs, accepting his fate. Tubbo watches him eat all the cookies, and Tommy falls asleep almost instantly.

* * *

It’s been a few days. Tubbo has been following Tommy around like a puppy. The teen gives him lots of affection, and Tommy can see the fondness in his eyes.

It makes it all the harder to escape. There’s no way for Tommy to leave if the brunet keeps following him. And Tommy is starting to believe that Tubbo cares.

Actually, Tommy knows for a fact that Tubbo cares. But it didn’t mean Tommy liked his affections. He wasn’t used to it, his parents didn’t care too much. And now there’s this guy giving him constant praise and hugs. Tommy was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed.

However, that’s been his routine for a few weeks. He started getting use to Tubbo. He almost felt a bit empty when the teen wasn’t there.

Tommy shakes these feelings off. He can’t get attached.

It’s currently after noon. The effects of the food have mostly worn off by now.

Tommy walks quietly to the place where Tubbo keeps his potions. If Tubbo finds him, he can just say he was looking for him.

Tommy climbs down the ladder. He’s relieved to see the rubber wasn’t there. He walks to the cabinet. He takes the key out of his pocket and opens it, grabbing the potion. 

As Tommy moves to go out, he realizes Ranboo is at the table. Well, that will just make things much easier for him. He approaches the doll cautiously. Ranboo only stares.

Tommy takes a deep breath. What happens now will tell a lot about who Tubbo is. He dips some of the liquid onto Ranboo.

The doll is engulfed in a bright light, and Tommy closes his eyes. When he opens them again, there is a person in the room with him. They look exactly like the doll, and they seemed a bit confused.

“Ranboo?” Tommy calls. The stranger turns to him.

“Thank you!” Ranboo whispers. He just keeps looking around and looking at himself. Tommy thinks the guy is crying.

“It’s no problem" Tommy says.

Ranboo’s eyes then widen. “Tubbo! We have to go now, or he’ll find us!”

“There’s no need to" The two freezes when they hear the voice. Standing at the entrance is Tubbo.

“Tubbo! Why did you turn Ranboo?” Tommy asks.

Tubbo stares at him like he’s dumb. “He wanted to leave. We were a perfect family! I couldn’t let that happen! I just did what I had to.”

“You’re sick!” Tommy spats.

Tubbo huffs. “So what? If it means I get to have a family for once, then I don’t care!”

“We’re not your family! You were our friend at best!” Tommy shouts in frustration.

“You can’t leave! You can’t leave just like how they’ve left me!” Tubbo steps forward and Tommy takes a step back. Tubbo's eyes have a deranged glint. “You’re the only people I have left! You can’t leave me!”

“You can’t keep people here against their will, Tubbo! We wouldn’t want to leave as badly if it weren’t for your behavior!” Ranboo stares uncomfortably as the other two shout.

“Now I’m the bad guy, huh?” Tubbo asks, giving crazed laugh.

Tommy huffs in frustration. “That’s not what I mean!”

“No, it’s fine, I get it.” Tubbo takes a step closer. When the brunet looks at Tommy in the eyes, he can see just how insane his friend is. Tommy realizes there’s no way to save him. Tubbo only gives him deranged smile, staring at him intensely.

“I’ll be the bad guy, then. I’ll start by making sure you never leave" Tubbo runs to the table, grabbing a bottle and tossing it in their direction. Tommy recognizes the green liquid flying at him.

“Look out!” Ranboo grabs his arm and leaps away. They both fall to the floor. 

They hear glass shattering. The floor where they just stood seconds ago is covered in the green liquid.

“Oops" Tubbo smiles. Tommy feels relief when he sees the glass didn’t hit him. It’s abruptly cut short when Tubbo starts picking other vials. They’re not the same color as the other one, but Tommy doesn’t doubt they're as equally dangerous. 

Ranboo pulls him under the table just before Tubbo started attacking again. “I’ll distract him!” Ranboo whispers. 

Tommy shakes his head. “I won’t leave you"

Ranboo only shoves him in the direction of the door. He then gets up. “Over here, Tubbo!” And a glass comes flying in that direction.

Tommy takes the chance to starts hurrying across the room. It’s all going well when Tommy suddenly hears a pained shout. Tommy looks behind him and sees Ranboo leaning against the wall, glass shards at his feet. He’s been hit.

“Tommy~” Tubbo coos. He’s aiming a bottle directly at him.

“Stop!” Tommy pleads. He moves to stand in front of Ranboo, shielding him. He’s surprised when the teen actually stops.

“Are you done being rebellious?” Tubbo asks.

“I… I am. Please, just stop.” 

Tubbo chuckles. “I’m happy you finally agreed! Now we can be brothers again!”

The brunet opens his arms in invitation, eyes focused solely on Tommy. Tommy takes a step away in hesitation.

He jumps back when he sees a vial flying in that direction. Tommy opens his eyes. When had he closed them?

Tubbo is on the floor, glass at his feet. Tommy looks at the direction the glass came from, and finds Ranboo, standing with his armed raised.

“Is he dead?” Tommy asks, looking with distress at Tubbo.

“Only fainted.” Ranboo explains. “I’ve used a strong potion of weakness.”

“So, what are we waiting for?” Tommy asks. “Let’s get out of here!”

Tommy lets Ranboo lean against him. Tommy helps him move up the ladder. The two see the forest around them.

“Are you ready?” Ranboo asks.

“Ready as I’ll ever be" Tommy confirms.

The two take a step away. Away from the house, away from Tubbo. After spending so many weeks there, they finally left. They smile.

They’re free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I gave Tommy a happy ending, I just needed to make him suffer a bit more   
> Once again, thank you all for reading and for the comments! :D  
> And another thing, I now joined yesternight’s discord. So if anyone wants to talk, feel free to :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of adding the tags only after I post the chapters. Because if not, it would just ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it? :)  
> I don’t have that much experience with writing, so if you want, you can leave constructive criticism or tips.   
> And if you like the idea of the story and want to write something with it, feel free to! :)


End file.
